Run
by Libra Sorceress
Summary: Kikyo set her eyes upon her sister. Her sight was fading. "Kagome... run." She rasped with her last breath. And Kagome ran.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – How it all Began**

Six months. Six months since her parents had died in the fire. She had nearly died, too. She was lucky to be alive. But she had some scarring to her shoulder blades, and a weak chest from inhaling the smoke. She didn't really care, though. She was a powerful miko, and her wounds had healed fast. One day, they would be gone. Completely. Since the accident, she had moved out and now lived with her older sister. Kagome had worshipped her from the day she was born. Her big sister was everything she aspired to be. She was kind, clever, graceful, beautiful, funny… and powerful. Kagome had her match in magic, but not in discipline. She struggled with a lot of her magical studies, and could never hope to match her sister in that way.

That was how she had survived the night of the fire. Her miko powers, her sister had once told her, acted on instinct. They were liked to Kagome's heart, not her brain, she had said. She had said she envied Kagome in that respect.

Kikyo.

She was the focus point of Kagome's young life. Kagome was now eighteen years old. Her birthday, ironically, had been the day after the fire. The fire had been started by her mother's ill-fated attempts to make her a birthday cake.

She could have lived on her own, but Kikyo wouldn't hear of it. She said that they were family, and that no family member of hers was going to live on her own in a time of need.

Kikyo lived in the middle of town, in a small two-bedroom apartment seven floors up. Since the lift was broken, it was a hell of a walk up to their home, but neither of them really cared.

Her life was not perfect, but it was back on track.

Except for one thing.

Naraku.

Kikyo's boyfriend. Kagome had never liked him. Not from the moment she had met him. He was a hanyou, a half-demon, and she had no problem with that. He No problem at all. The issue came with his soul. He was a bad person. Kagome could tell. Her miko powers acted up while he was around. Once, she had unintentionally sent a glass smashing into the side of his face. His eyes were crimson, the colour of freshly-spilt blood, and his hair a dark black, but not the elegant ebony of Kagome and her sister. It was more… dark. Like night with no stars.

There was definitely something wrong about that man. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he could do. To Kikyo, or her.

She knew that he hit Kikyo.

She had seen the bruises one night. By accident. Around Kikyo's forearms, the imprint of a hand staining her skin, like someone had grasped her and shook her hard. A bite mark on her colour bone, but not the bruise from a love bite. Kagome's magic could sense the malicious intent coming from the bite.

Kagome had had some boyfriends. Hojo. He was pathetic. Very sweet, but absolutely benign.

Then there was Koga. It had been a fiery, passionate love, but it had petered out fairly soon.

But none of them had hurt her.

She had never confronted Kikyo about the marks. And Kikyo had never mentioned any incidents. But as the days wore on, and her sister's movements began to get more sluggish and slow, and her magic wavered, and the bags under her eyes grew on her pale, wasted face, Kagome worried. She knew that he was wearing her sister down. And she was powerless to stop it.

Powerless to stop him.

…

It was late, broaching onto the early hours of the morning. The inky sky was star-speckled and cold, and the large, luminescent moon stood through the blackness, sending out a message to all those who could read it.

Kagome knew that something was wrong that night, as she undressed to get into bed. She felt… uneasy, like a phone had been vibrating in her pocket and she couldn't answer it.

Kikyo had said she would be out late that night. Told Kagome not to worry. Of course, this did absolutely nothing. Kagome worried more than ever about her sister nowadays.

She didn't have much family left, and she shied away from the pain as much as possible, covering up her anguish with concerns for those left behind.

Namely, her and Kikyo.

She closed her eyes, and darkness swallowed her.

The last thing she knew was a flash of pink in her room.

…

She heard the door open, then slam close, and the chain was slid across. The movements were harried, fumbling.

"Kikyo?" she yawned, stumbling out into the hall, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing? What time is it? how come you were out so late?"

"Ssh, Kagome, just go back to sleep. It's ok," Kikyo whispered from where she was standing at the door.

She shook her head to clear it, then frowned.

Something red was trickling down Kikyo's neck.

She screamed.

In a second, Kikyo had a hand clamped over her mouth. "You'll wake the neighbours," she said gently, removing her hand.

She was a mess.

A large, purplish bruise was beginning to swell along her right cheekbone. There was a cut stretching the left side of her mouth into a grimace. Dirt was smeared across her forehead, as if she had been thrown to the ground. A cut traced below her left ear and across her hairline.

"Sister," Kagome breathed sorrowfully. "What has he done to you?"

"What?" she sounded… surprised? Anxious? She laughed and touched her hand to the bruise. "Oh, this? Silly me; I fell down."

"You mean… he didn't…?"

"Who, Naraku?" Kikyo said, edges of desperation in her voice. "No, he would never lay a hand on me, Kagome! You know that. He loves me."

There was something flat about the way she said that. Empty. A dream which had been abruptly, horribly, disillusioned.

But Kagome trusted her. She was her sister. Why would she lie to her?

Of course, she knew that Kikyo was lying. But she hid it. Covered up the little voice inside that was telling her what really happened. She didn't want to believe that anything could go so badly wrong. Twice.

"O…ok," she said shakily. "Do you need some help with healing?"

"No thanks, babe," Kikyo said light heartedly. "It'll be gone by morning. You should go to bed, Kagome," she added, in a gently scolding tone. "It's late, and you need your sleep."

Kagome yawned. "Sure. I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll see you in the morning; let me know if you need my help." And with that, she set off toward the kitchen.

Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief and started down the corridor towards her bedroom.

Kagome had just taken a glass from the cupboard, when she heard…

Knock. Knock.

That was it. Nothing foreboding. Nothing menacing. Just someone knocking at the door.

In autopilot, Kagome walked towards the living room, and slid back the chain.

"No, Kagome!" Kikyo cried urgently. "Don't open the-"

"Hello, Kagome," Naraku said, smiling. "Is your sister in?"

"Naraku, get out of here!" Kikyo yelled.

If only she had used her miko powers then to throw Naraku out of the building, they might both have been saved.

But Kikyo didn't think like that.

Her first, prominent thought, was for the safety of her baby sister. She used her magic and drew Kagome back sharply into a magical barrier.

And she was left open for Naraku's attack.

She was thrown backwards into the wall, which cracked on impact.

Human bones were not made to withstand that kind of force.

"You should have left well enough alone, Kikyo," Naraku whispered, walking towards her slowly. "Now, because of your meddling, you and your sister will both have to die."

"No…" Kikyo breathed. "No… not… Kagome…"

She looked at her sister, and something flashed in the air between them.

Around Kagome's neck, was jewellery. A necklace, adorned with a large pink gem.

_No…_ Kagome thought desperately. _No… please…_

Desperately, she tried to send magic out to help her sister, but it didn't work. Kikyo had completely shut her off. Nothing coming in, nothing going out.

Kikyo looked at her tearful sister, and a tiny smile graced her lips. "Sorry, Kagome," she whispered.

"No!" Kagome screamed, hammering at her magical prison. "No! Let me out! Kikyo, let me out! Don't die, please don't die!"

Kikyo set her eyes for the last time upon her sister. Her sight was fading.

"Run," she whispered, with her last breath.

The magical barrier around Kagome shimmered, and disappeared.

And Kagome threw an attack behind her, knocking Naraku off his feet and spurring her forward.

And Kagome ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hiding From the Enemy**

Inuyasha strode into the building, taking a swig out of the polystyrene cup. Coffee is coffee is coffee in the mornings, but somehow this crap tasted like dirty dishwater. It was an interesting achievement, but strangely enough this didn't help to lighten his mood after being robbed of his morning elixir.

Inuyasha Takahashi was a police officer. He was twenty years old, having graduated early because of his demon nature – he had needed little to no physical training, a requirement for human officers.

And today was a bad day. The sky was grey, it was cold, and he had been deprived his early morning cup of coffee.

So therefore he was entirely ungracious when Miroku approached him.

"Hey Yasha," the cop said, leaning on his desk. "How's things?"

Inuyasha sent him a black glower and turned back to his computer.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Miroku quipped.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Bite me."

"Sorry dude, I don't bat for that team," Miroku grinned, and then ducked as Inuyasha chucked the polystyrene cup at him. "Hey! That could be really dangerous!"

"Feh. That shit's only lukewarm. It wouldn't bring a butterfly down," Inuyasha stated, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Takahashi! Yanatsu! This is urgent!" Sango called. She was standing at the door, brandishing a file, looking completely harried, stressed, and, most of all, irritated.

"Why don't you go ahead, Inuyasha?" Miroku suggested innocently. "I'll be right along."

Inuyasha shot him a glance. "What did you do this time?"

"Miroku! Get your perfectly formed arse over here before I end up drop-kicking you out of the building!"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sheepish grin. "I forgot her little brother's birthday."

Inuyasha whistled through his teeth. "Nice move, idiot."

They approached to where Sango was standing, tapping her foot impatiently. "It's about time," she said crisply, pulling out a sheaf of paper from the brown cover. "There was a disturbance in Sakura apartment building last night. Apartment 7M. Witnesses reported some screaming, a loud cracking sound, and a window breaking. The ceiling partially collapsed, causing the above tenants having to evict the building. A police car was called out." She pulled a glossy sheet from the pile. "Take a look," she said grimly, handing it to them.

Inuyasha pulled in a sharp breath, and Miroku closed his eyes in consternation.

The apartment was a mess. Shattered bricks and glass littered the floor, coating it in a ruddy carpet. The paint was cracked, and the ceiling was sagging.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst was a pool of viscous red liquid, moistening the dust, turning it into soggy clumps. The liquid was leading directly away from a huddled shape against the wall. Multiple cuts scarred the skin where the bone had physically broken though. The face was almost unrecognisable. A dark purple bruise stained it along the cheekbone, and the eyes were half-closed, lidded. The hair was clumped where the scarlet liquid had seeped into the matted mass.

Blood. Blood was staining the entire room.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Sango said quietly, her tone more subdued than normal. She then cleared her throat, attempting to get back to business. "The two tenants in this apartment are a Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi."

"Which one…?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Kikyo," Sango supplied. "Kagome – her younger sister – is missing."

"You think she did it? You think she killed her sister?" Miroku asked, swallowing heavily, his skin taking on a sickly colour.

Sango shook her head. "We're not sure, but I doubt it. Our sources tell us that they are – were – both very prominent mikos. Although they were well matched in terms of strength, Kikyo would undoubtedly come out on top of any fight with her younger sister."

"Unless she was caught off guard," Inuyasha suggested.

Again, Sango shook her head. "It's a good theory, but there's one thing you didn't enter into the equation." And she once again reached into her pile of papers, drawing out a single sheet. "Naraku."

Inuyasha snarled, the sound low in his throat.

"Kikyo was involved with him. We were keeping tabs on him, and, lo and behold, the same night his girlfriend is violently killed, he disappears."

"You think he did this?" Miroku asked, gesturing towards the sheet. He didn't mean Kikyo's death; he was talking about the absolute carnage that the tiny apartment had been left in.

_No, _Inuyasha thought, frowning. Naraku was a piece of work, but this wasn't the kind of thing he usually went for. Stealth, secrecy, and no evidence. This looked more of the kind of thing that would be produced by a large and intensely violent outburst. _Probably the girl._

Sango frowned. "No; I think this was Kagome." She said, echoing Inuyasha's resolve.

The two looked sceptical. She sighed, and indicated a set of chairs. Once she had taken her place, she rubbed at her temples wearily. "It's not hard to piece together the events of the evening. Kikyo comes home. Naraku follows her. He attacks the pair of them. Kikyo defends her sister, and in the process gets slammed into the wall, explaining all the broken bones and cuts over her skin. Kagome lashes out at Naraku with her power, explaining the ceiling, broken window etc, and makes a run for it. And now she's hiding."

It made sense.

"What do you want us for?" Inuyasha asked. "You must have plenty of people on this thing already."

"You're a half-demon, Inuyasha," Sango told him bluntly. "We need to find Kagome before anything else happens. Bring her back here for questioning, if nothing else. But if I'm right about what happened last night, Naraku will be after her. You can sniff her out better than a human officer."

"Why not get Koga to 'sniff her out'?" Inuyasha asked, using air quotations.

"He's completely wrong for this kind of thing," Sango told him. "He would find her, and then try to flirt with her. I can trust you not to try that."

"Maybe you can trust me, but what about the pervert?" Inuyasha deadpanned, jerking his thumb to indicate said lecher.

Sango's eyes practically flashed fire. "He won't… if he knows what's good for him," she threatened in a low tone.

Miroku swallowed. "Of course not, my dear," he agreed hastily.

Sango flashed him a bright smile. "You see, Inuyasha? I can trust Miroku completely," she said sweetly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and grabbed his fellow officer by his collar. "Where are we starting?" he asked.

Sango reached, once again, into the manila folder, and pulled out a square of material in a plastic bag. She passed it to Inuyasha, paying absolutely no mind to the fact that he was practically throttling her boyfriend.

"This is a square of her clothing," she said. "It has Kagome's scent on it. Start at the apartment building, and see if you can follow to where she ran to."

"What am I, a dog?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Nope. Dog _demon_," Sango corrected.

"Why do I need him along?" Inuyasha asked, shaking Miroku by the collar.

Miroku clawed at Inuyasha's hand. "Oxygen… must have… air…" he gargled.

With a sigh, Inuyasha released his partner.

"For three reasons," Sango said. "One: he's your partner. Two: he's a monk, and he might be able to track her spiritual power. And three: he's backup, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Miroku asked half heartedly, though he already knew the answer.

Naraku was the most ruthless criminal on record. They _knew_ that he had been in for murder, theft, drug dealing, rape, manslaughter, GBH and loads more, and they also _knew _that he was guilty. But he was very, very good at his job. He always made sure there were no witnesses.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I can't find her trace," Miroku said, frustrated, running an irate hand through his dark hair. "Please tell me you've had better luck."

"Shut up, 'Roku," Inuyasha muttered, bending low to the ground.

"You look like a dog," Miroku observed, as Inuyasha sniffed the ground.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Shut your trap. We have a job to do."

Miroku rolled his eyes, and squatted beside Inuyasha.

"Realistically, Yasha," he said quietly, "How good do you really think the chances are of finding the girl alive?"

"What you talkin' about?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Think about it," Miroku continued. "She is the only witness there has ever been for a crime of Naraku's. Do you really think he'd let her live?"

Inuyasha's blood went cold.

"No," he said distractedly. "We haven't found a body, and her scent doesn't smell dead."

"That scent is from ten hours ago," Miroku said simply. "She was alive when she ran from the scene. She may be dead now."

Inuyasha shook his head, raising his head to meet Miroku's gaze. "Naraku would want an example made of her. We would have found her horribly mutilated corpse by now, if that were the case."

Miroku fell silent, biting his lip.

Inuyasha continued scouring the ground, sniffing.

There!

"This way, Miroku!" he barked at the surprised police officer. "I found it!"

* * *

Kagome was crouched in an alley, behind a set of dustbins. She was still in her night clothes. A pair of short shorts, and a tank top which stopped above her belly button. She was cold, but was afraid to move.

She had hidden where she had hidden, not because she liked it, but because she hoped it would mask her scent well enough that he wouldn't be able to find her.

She didn't hope much. He would kill her anyway.

She closed her hand around the glowing pink orb. Kikyo had thrown it to her. Just before…

It didn't look like much. It was a pure rosy colour, and round, and it glowed slightly. But it was just a jewel. Amethyst, emerald, sapphire, they were all the same. What was so important about this one? Important enough that Kikyo had been… for it.

Then she heard voices.

She crouched down lower in her hiding place, curling into the fetal position, and clasping the jewel close to her chest.

Kikyo had paid for this thing with her life. She was not going to let Naraku get it.

"Inuyasha, I doubt the girl's first instinct would have been to hide in a dark and smelly alley."

"Would you use your head, monk?! She's had miko training. If she kept her wits about her, this would be the first place she ran! Hiding her scent!"

"And yet you can smell her just fine."

"I could; I can't now. So I'm using my head. Something I doubt Naraku's lackeys would do."

_Naraku's lackeys? _Kagome thought. _So… they aren't with him?_

She closed her eyes, concentrating on what Kikyo had taught her.

_Two men… a half demon, a monk… police officers… one dark, one silver… looking… searching…_

_Searching for her._

She opened her eyes. They were police. It was good enough.

She raised her voice.

"I'm over here!" she cried.

In a second, the half demon had swept away the bins, to reveal her, crouched and dirty, cradling something close to her chest.

Kagome Higurashi.

With a cry, she began to sob.

"Kikyo," she cried. "She's dead; he killed her, and now…"

"Ssh," Inuyasha soothed, taking off his jacket and covering the girl with it. "Ssh, it's ok; you're safe now."

"No," she choked. "No… he's coming for me."

"Miroku," Inuyasha said in an undertone. "Call Sango, tell her to send a car for us. No ambulance; get a doctor to the station. Someone we can trust. We have to hide her."

He turned back to the sobbing girl. "It's ok," he soothed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ka-Kagome," she hiccupped. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok. Well, Kagome, we're here to look after you. But you have to trust me, ok?"

She nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I know I can trust you."

"Oh?" his ears twitched in surprise. "How d'you know?"

"I'm a miko," she said, with an air of confidence, ruined slightly by her hiccuping. "I would be able to feel if there was something wrong about you by now, if you were bad."

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eighteen." He blinked. An adult. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty," he said.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"And you're a police officer?"

"Yes," he said. "How come you're so clear?" he blurted.

she shrugged, biting her lip. "Kikyo always taught me to…" her voice tailed away.

He nodded in understanding. "Ok, Kagome, can you stand?"

She nodded. He took her hand and helped her up, grabbing her shoulders as she swayed slightly.

"Inuyasha, the car's here!" Miroku called from the mouth of the alley.

"We're going to the station," he told her. "You'll be safe there."

She nodded.

And broke, once more, into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Place To Hide**

"Here," Sango crouched in front of the girl. "I have coffee."

The girl smiled a teary smile. "Lifesaver!" she crowed quietly, taking the proffered cup.

Sango waited until the girl had taken the first sip of the hot liquid before talking again.

"Honey, I know you've been through a rough time, but we'd kind of like you to be checked over by a doctor before anything else happens," she eyed the girls scantily-clad form, "And get you some new clothes."

"No to the first, yes to the second," Kagome mumbled. "I don't need to see a doctor."

"But-"

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "Miko, remember? It's all been taken care of."

Sango looked at her curiously. "My boyfriend possesses spiritual strength too, but he can't heal himself at will."

"I'm stronger than him," Kagome said.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look." And she dipped her finger in the boiling hot liquid.

Sango let out a wordless cry as the digit emerged, red and raw.

But Kagome just smiled.

A pink light began to shimmer down her arm, encasing the blistered finger in its light. Sango watched in amazement as the damage was healed before her eyes.

"Me and… and… well, we're pretty much the most powerful people in Japan. Or… we were, anyway." Her lower lip quivered.

"Hey," Sango said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's ok to cry for your sister. I bet she's proud of you, you know. You're being so brave."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm pathetic."

"How old are you, Kagome?" Sango asked, steering the topic in another direction.

"I'm eighteen."

"Cool!" said Sango, grinning. "I have a gal-pal! I'm twenty," she told Kagome. "I graduated early, because the physical training was unnecessary. I spent the first sixteen years of my life learning to be a demon slayer, so I graduated top of my class."

Kagome let out a small chuckle. "Like what's-his-name from Hot Fuzz," she smiled.

"You like that film?" Sango said.

"Love it. Although it is a bit…" Kagome struggled to find a word.

"Random?" Sango supplied.

"Yeah, that's it," Kagome said.

It looked like they were just making casual small-talk, but it was more than that. Within the last twenty-four hours, Kagome had been put through a lot, and she was seriously struggling. By Sango talking to her like they had met at the pub, she was able to calm down and focus her mind on something other than the heart-wrenching loss which had changed her life forever. Everything was going to be different, Kagome realised, and she was not ready to commit to that difference. Not yet. She fiddled with the jewel across her neck. The last gift Kikyo had ever given her... was her life. But, somehow, that didn't feel like enough. She was alive, but for how long? And Kagome wasn't ready to give up on the happiness she had once had, not ready to admit her loss and embrace her pain.

It would take time.

* * *

"I don't know what we're gonna do," Inuyasha said flatly, sitting in the office and staring out of the window at the two girls chatting.

"No, me neither," Miroku sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I just… I know we have to hide her, but, to be frank, I can't think of a place that's… well… safe enough. I can't think of a place where he won't find her."

Inuyasha looked pensively out of the window.

"Too bad he's a demon. Her scent, her name, everything about her is available to him."

"I know," Inuyasha said irritably, running a hand through his hair. "I know."

Miroku smiled a sly smile. "Although, I bet you wouldn't mind being her caretaker, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head whipped around so fast he almost got whiplash. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Well, she's a pretty young thing," Miroku continued, oblivious to the growing storm in Inuyasha's face, "And you haven't had a relationship since Nazuna. Recently bereaved, in need of comfort-"

He was interrupted by Inuyasha's conveniently placed fist.

"You pervert," Inuyasha said disgustedly. "She's a witness to a homicide! She's probably fucking traumatised!"

Miroku grinned his usual perverted smile. "Can you think of a better time?" he asked shrewdly.

His answer was a fist to the face.

"Useless lech," Inuyasha muttered, sitting back and rubbing a hand over his face, massaging the crease between his eyebrows.

"What about your family's place?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "What?" he barked sharply.

Miroku's voice was slightly muffled, hampered by his fat lip.

"Well, you've got it protected and crap, right? Your dad put up all that stuff, like, back in the feudal era to stop the warring lords coming to get him etc."

"What's your point?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well, there's no place around here as well protected. You heard Kagome; she's a priestess, she can add to the defences as well. And even if Naraku does find her, he can't get near the house without your brother's permission, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but you forgot one rather important thing," Inuyasha said dryly.

"What?"

"My brother and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. I doubt he'd host her out of charity."

"But…" Miroku was puzzled. "It's yours too, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So why not just go there on your own terms?"

"And let her spend God knows how long there in that house with my useless brother?!" Inuyasha's tone was incredulous. "Geez, I didn't think I hit you that hard! That would be like leading a lamb to the slaughterhouse, all trussed up with a big red bow!"

Miroku shrugged. "So go with her."

"What the hell? He'd kill me!"

"Right." Miroku's tone was sceptical. "So, we have several options here. One: we leave Kagome out in the open, where I'll put good money on the fact she'll last… hmm… till nightfall, maybe? Two: we put her in a safehouse, which Naraku can track down easily and get into with about as much trouble as throwing a paper aeroplane. Three: we can send Kagome to the incredibly well-protected home of the inu-youkai's, to face the wrath of your brother, alone. Four: we can send Kagome to the incredibly well-protected home of the inu-youkai's, to face the wrath of your brother with you at her side. Hmm, which one to go for?" Miroku mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Inuyasha groaned. When you put it like that…

"Fine," he ground out. "But you and Sango are coming with me. I refuse to go to the bastard's home alone."

"It's your house too," Miroku pointed out. "And don't you think that would look a bit conspicuous? The three best the police force have got, all suddenly going missing, along with the witness to murder. Naraku isn't exactly stupid."

"So? What exactly is he gonna do about it?"

"Kill our comrades slowly, one by one, in seemingly harmless and/or accidental circumstances."

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. "Is there no way away from the bastard?"

"Clearly not," Miroku said, shaking his head sadly. "Ah well; it is such a shame we won't get to renew our acquaintance with your charming brother."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Or," he said menacingly, "We could book a holiday overseas for the three of us, and then simply not get on the plan. That should throw Naraku off."

Miroku laughed nervously. "Now, come on Inuyasha," he said uneasily, "There really is no need, Sango and I don't mind-"

"No, no," Inuyasha said smoothly. "I would probably have to do something like that anyway. And this way you won't have to miss meeting with Sesshomaru again!" he said with enforced cheer, slapping Miroku genially on the back.

Miroku cringed under the pressure.

"Of course," he muttered. "Who wouldn't want to spend an unspecified period of time with a homicidal, icy lunatic with about as much sentiment as a clock? Not me, for one."

"Good," Inuyasha said merrily. "Now that that's sorted, I feel so much better."

"I bet,"

"Have you two idiots sorted anything out yet?" came Sango's voice.

Sango strode into the room, her presence suddenly making it feel smaller.

"How is she?" asked Miroku.

Sango's aura deflated slightly as she shrugged. "I don't know," she said frankly. "She misses her sister, that much is understandable. But I think she's in shock. After what she saw, and what happened to Kikyo…" she bit her lip. "She spoke to me completely normally, and hasn't said her sister's name – just broke off into some random conversation. I went along with it, but I'm kind of worried. I think we will need to keep an eye on the poor girl."

Miroku nodded. "I agree. If she gets too distressed, her powers could start acting up. I've heard of Kikyo Higurashi, and if Kagome is anything like her sister, we don't not want that kind of power kicking about unchecked and in flux."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "In flux? That a technical term, Miroku?"

Miroku grinned his lazy, boyish grin. "You'd be surprised how many things I could incorporate that into," he said deviously. This statement was met by a yelp of pain as Sango stamped on his foot.

"So, Inuyasha," Sango said, pointedly ignoring her perverted boyfriend, "What have you got for me?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and smirked at the monk.

"Well, Sango, how would you and Miroku feel about taking a small holiday with me?"

Badly, it seemed. By the end of the conversation, Inuyasha was in pain, Miroku was grinning, and Sango was raving.

It didn't change anything. Which is why they were packed up to go to the house which Inuyasha half-owned by five o'clock the next afternoon, Miroku singing 'Horny Horny' all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Kiari 13, who helped me overcome the greatest curse of them all... writer's block!!**

**Chapter 4 - Family**

"Are you prepared for this, Kagome?" Sango muttered to her, casting a nervous look in Inuyasha's direction.

Kagome shuddered. "After that car journey, I'm prepared for pearl harbour," she said blankly.

"My boyfriend has not got the best taste in music, it's true," murmured Sango. "Nor has he the best singing voice."

That was probably the reason he was nursing a bump to the head.

The mansion was…

Big.

Made out of a solid, grey stone, it was high and foreboding. Large double doors, encrusted with a giant metal design, harsh metal against the brown grain of the wood, gave a dangerous welcome. The windows stretched across the whole front of the house, long and arched and glass. A single glass window was set above these doors, the image of a man with long silver hair, and two swords at his side. He stood with his back to the newcomers, facing over a great, green landscape, with large rolling hills and a blue sky above him.

Kagome whistled.

"That's Inuyasha's father," Sango confided, pointing up at the image. "Inutaisho was one of the great dog demons, from a time long past. He died protecting his family – his wife Izayoi, and her newborn baby Inuyasha."

"What about Inuyasha's brother?"

"Sesshomaru? From what I gather, he had pretty much struck out on his own. Teenage angst, you know."

"How long ago was this?"

"Inutaisho died almost twenty years ago. He was over a thousand years old."

Kagome turned, wide-eyed, to Sango. "And Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru… hmm. Not sure." She raised her voice. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

"What?!" came the disgruntled reply.

"How old is your brother?"

"Keh, how should I know? Not like I ever send him a birthday card. Five hundred or so, I think."

"Teenage angst?!" Kagome said incredulously to Sango.

"Poor choice of words, perhaps."

"So… how old is Inuyasha?"

"Twenty or so. We graduated at the same time, early, because of separate training."

"Will you two stop yapping and get a move on?!" Inuyasha called back to the two girls. "I'm gettin' old over here!"

"It doesn't show," said Miroku amiably.

Thump.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Being a pain in the arse."

"Well, excuuuuse me."

"How can you blame me for taking full advantage of the significantly female company?!" Sango interjected. "You two have been so testosterone-y around me, it's a wonder I still have breasts! I need proper companionship!"

"Oh, I assure you, Sango my dear, your breasts are of the highest quality. How can you blame us for having testosterone when we are around you all day?"

Thwack. "Pervert," Inuyasha muttered, stomping up the steps towards his ancestral home.

He rammed his fist against the door. "SESSHOMARU!" he bellowed. "COME AND OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR, BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Is he always this violent?" Kagome murmured to Sango, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Pretty much."

The door creaked open. Behind it stood a sweet little girl, looking out timidly.

She was dressed in tiny orange dungarees, over a light-green t-shirt. One side of her hair was held up against her head by two bobbly hair bands.

"What does 'fucking' mean?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in sheer panic.

"Rin!" came a voice from behind. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

A tall woman came up behind the little girl. She had jet black hair, accessorised by jewelled clips and a single feather, and large crimson eyes.

_Youkai_, Kagome's senses chimed.

She came to the door, and stood, looking out in wonderment.

"Inuyasha? It's good to see you again!" she said warmly, kissing his cheek. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, you too, Kagura," Inuyasha said uncomfortably. He reached one hand over his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Rin," Kagura said, putting one hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Your brother found her on the streets."

"And he took her in?!" Inuyasha's look was incredulous.

Kagura laughed. "That was my reaction," she said warmly. "But I'm glad he did."

Kneeling down to the little girl's level, she swiped a few stray hairs behind her ears.

"Why don't you go and find Jaken?" she suggested. "See if he'll take you swimming."

Smiling, the little girl leant forward and kissed Kagura's cheek, before running off.

Kagura straightened and turned to regard those at the door.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk, to explain, but Kagura swiftly held a hand up to cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about it," she said simply. "This home belongs to both you and your brother, and I have no say in what goes on. You're gonna have to discuss this with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha groaned. "I was afraid you were gonna say that," he muttered. "You know he won't listen to me."

"Whatever," Kagura said dismissively. "Keep your negative view, it's clouding up my happy one. Now, Miroku and Sango I know, but who is this?" she asked, directing her look towards Kagome.

Kagome instinctively took a step backwards. She was so strong! She could practically feel the wind whipping at her face.

Kagura saw her expression and laughed. "I won't bite," she told Kagome teasingly.

"This is the reason we're here," said Inuyasha dismissively. "Can we come in? And where's my bastard of a brother?"

"If I recall correctly, it is you who is the bastard, little brother," came a chilled voice from behind Kagura.

Kagome's eyes widened. This demon, whoever he was, was even stronger than Kagura! She could feel the sheer enormity of his power reverberating back and forth from his place on the staircase. It made her teeth ache. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, as Kik- as she had been taught, and pushed the feeling away.

Inuyasha growled, bearing his teeth.

"Sesshomaru."

…

"Fuck it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, slamming his hand down on the desk, which buckled under the force. "I'm sick of this bloody holier-than-thou attitude you've got towards me!"

Sesshomaru observed his little brother. "I believe this holier-than-thou attitude you're talking about is called 'calm'," he said mildly. "And would you please refrain from breaking my furniture. This desk is antique."

Inuyasha growled, snatching his hand back. Closing his eyes, he attempted to breathe evenly.

"Sesshomaru, I just need a place to stay. Just for a short while."

"No."

Breathing exercises…

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

They had to work, soon…

"Because I am your brother, and I own this house too."

"You have neglected to take responsibility; therefore, until you do, I am the soul guardian of our father's mansion."

He was almost sure these breathing exercises didn't work…

"I need a place for this girl to stay, I place where I know she'll – and Miroku and Sango – will be safe."

"Humans are pathetic. They have no place here."

Fuck it, these exercises DID NOT work.

"Sesshomaru, I swear to God, I-"

There was a timid knock at the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

The door was pushed open a crack, and a small girl pushed her head through.

"Uncle Sesshy?" she asked, in a little voice.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I… I was wondering… if you would come swimming with Rin later."

"Rin, I am busy."

"I know, I know!" she said earnestly. "But you swim much better than Jaken, and Rin likes it when you swim with Rin on your back!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, completely ignoring the smirk Inuyasha was giving him.

"We shall see," he said evenly.

Rin nodded, and closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sent a look that would have sunk Atlantis towards Inuyasha.

"Don't. Say. A word."

"Humans have no place here, eh?" Inuyasha grinned.

"What did I just tell you?"

"That you'd like for me and my _human _companions to stay here? Why, how very kind of you, Sesshomaru."

"I said no such thing."

Inuyasha sighed. Looking his brother square in the eye, he said one word.

"Naraku."

It didn't even take a second before Sesshomaru was in action, signing papers, and glancing continuously back towards the swords crossed on his wall.

"Stay as long as you like."

…

"Inuyasha was grinning widely as he entered the sitting room in which Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting.

"We're staying."

Kagome smiled at him wanly; however, Miroku and Sango just looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you say to him?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes at the hanyou.

"Oh, I just waved the benefits of our involvement in front of his extra-sensitive nose."

"And that was all it took?" Miroku asked, also narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh yes," Inuyasha said, still grinning. "That was all."

"If that's so, why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh, no reason." Inuyasha relaxed into an armchair, which almost swallowed him up. Crossing his arms behind his head, he looked towards the ornate ceiling. "What a beautiful day it is," he remarked, to no one in particular.

"Did Sesshomaru drug you? Did you drug _him_?" Sango asked, her eyebrows disappearing up her forehead.

"No, no, nothing like that," Inuyasha said mildly, that grin still firmly fixed on his face.

He looked around the motley group.

"How would you guys feel about going for a swim?"

...

Gack!! Please don't kill me!! I'm really, really sorry about this!! I had a busy summer, and I swear these teachers are trying to kill me, and I'm writer's block-ed, and...

Ok, yeah, enough lame excuses. Still, I hope this is ok!! Please enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short!!

Libra xx


End file.
